Nameless
Nameless & Aimless is an American webcomic series written and illustrated by Wyatt Wheatley, who began production of the series in November 2018. The series incorporates various nautical superstitions and legends into an original narrative, with concepts such as buried treasure and sea monsters acting as notable plot points. Conception & Production Conception & Production goes here. Overview The very islandic world of nameless & Aimless is populated largely by humans (among other capable beings such as the marine-adapted Mermen) that pursue wealth through the process of bounty hunting, which involves the capture or killing of dangerous criminals. Various guilds are located across the seas to provide such law-enforcing services for those who wish to have a target brought to justice. A seafaring freebooter known infamously as 'Davy Jones' is on a quest to undo a curse through the killing of the tyrannical king, Garibaldi. Pursued by bounty hunters due to his criminal past, Davy often finds himself in the middle of intense conflict regardless of where he sails to. Plot The following is a synopsis that illustrates key events of the overall story. History Frequently, flashback scenes will be employed throughout the comic, often with the purpose of giving context to certain scenes or situations. Much of these flashbacks will detail the history of the series protagonist, Davy Jones, and the events that led to his current position. From the first couple flashbacks, it becomes established that he was a naturally gifted battle-loving killer who was employed in a rebellious movement known as the Red Seagulls to overthrow the king of his homeland. Due to Davy's contract with the Divines as a result of his ownership of a Neptune Craft (sacred treasures that grants supernatural powers), his slaughter of the king results in him becoming afflicted with a curse, since owners of such a craft are forbidden from killing a righteous king among other prohibited acts. Now unable to use his "Evil Eye" lest he take the form of an undead berserker until all of his surroundings are eliminated, Davy Jones begins a journey to undo the curse by killing the unjust king Garibaldi. He is driven by his desire be able to stay conscious during usage of his Neptune Craft again, since Davy lives for the thrill of a battle and wants to know what a full-power fight feels like. It is later shown that not too far after his departure, Davy Jones rescues a talking dog named Bartholomew (who is given the nickname Bart). Bart reveals that he was captured while on the journey to find the world's most valued treasure known as the "Planet of Pearl", which is capable of curing any illness. The owner of Bartholomew is apparently afflicted by a terminal disease with no cure, but Bart stubbornly refuses to let him pass. The two form a sailing duo and agree to assist each other in their own personal quests. Attack on Baven Ops The Attack on Baven Ops saga makes up the first third of Nameless & Aimless. It introduces many of the important factions & figures of the series while also establishing Davy Jones as the main protagonist. As the name suggests, the arc illustrates Davy's bloody conflict with the bounty hunters' guild Baven Ops. Maroon Degree Arc The Maroon Degree Arc is the first story arc of the comic. Beginning with Davy Jones' liberation of Merrymay Island by killing the viking leader Olav the Butcher, the story eases into Davy's conflict with the Baven Ops guild after his arrival in the port town of Maroon Degree. The dangerous bounty hunter Maximo Drago (a hammerhead shark-resembling Merman with a Neptune Craft that can call upon lightning) receives word of Davy Jones' location and attempts to corner him into an impossible fight. Events transpire and Kiefer, a new companion of Davy that he met on Merrymay Island, is killed by Drago. Maximo Drago and Davy Jones inevitably engage in a duel, and the latter proves to be far superior in combat. In the climax of their one-sided duel Davy kills Drago with the darkness powers granted from his Evil Eye, marking the first use of his Neptune Craft. The next day, Bartholomew assesses the journal of Maximo Drago, where he discovers that Drago had clues to the location of the Planet of Pearl. Davy is delighted to hear this, as both his and Bart's journeys have intertwined. After refilling their supplies, the two set sail for the island of Blackhorn. Melville, the giraffe leader of the Baven Ops bounty hunters' guild, announces that he must make a public spectacle of Davy Jones' death to restore faith in his guild's capabilities. Blackhorn Island Arc Upon reaching [[Blackhorn Island|'Blackhorn Island']], Davy hears rumors of a murderous robot that escaped from the recently unearthed lab of Professor Arlo, the world's most brilliant scientist. Davy figures he may get supplies for free if he takes care of the robot, and so he heads off to fight it. What catches him off guard, however, is that the robot was constructed to be a young, petite, maid with various built-in weaponry. At one point there is an account of Professor Arlo's life story. He is revealed to have been pronounced sterile and abandoned by his wife shortly afterwards. Fascinated by the process of creation yet organically unable to perform it, he turned to advanced engineering and applied his brain to decades of both anatomic and mechanical research, Prof. Arlo succeeded in creating a child, albeit a robotic one. Professor Arlo prepared ahead of time for a siege on his laboratory (at the hands of a certain pirate fleet) by equipping and tasking the robot to defend his research and destroy the lab if the pirates were to advance any further. Back in the present, it is revealed Kirsi (the robot )is acting up because of a glitch in her system. Davy finds an off-switch on her and hits it, expressing his desire to sell her for scrap since nobody is repaying him for stopping a murderous rampage. Melville makes a grand entrance on the island and delivers a speech about the threat of Davy Jones. He pins Kirsi's rampage on Davy and announces that he will ensure the island's safety by personally capturing both of them. A mob to find Davy Jones begins to form at the request of Melville. Bart suggests stealing supplies amidst the confusion and setting sail, but Davy wants to stick around to find out who is out to get him. An angry civilian spots Davy and shoots a signal flare. Shortly after, the angry mob evacuates and a hail of steel rods pelts Davy Jones' location. Angered at what he deems a 'cowardly move', Davy rushes in the direction that the rods came from. He cuts through an entire freighter that was hurled at him and comes face to face with Melville, who issues a challenge in front of the onlooking population. Using his magnetic gauntlet Neptune Craft, Melville attracts various metals to his arm and uses it as a large, blunt weapon while Davy Jones defends himself with his sword. After the battle escalates, Melville issues a mass civilian evacuation. Both combatants find this convenient, as they can resort to more destructive methods of battle. After being pushed into using his Evil Eye, Davy Jones completely turns the tide and winds up incapacitating Melville. However, he is too exhausted to maintain the power and regains his humanity. Baven Ops is barely able to cover the damage costs of the battle and Melville returns a disgrace. However, it is decided during a meeting of GBI officials that Davy be moved up on the Menace Pyramid, granting him the title of Leviathan due to the fact that he defeated the likes of Melville and lives to tell about it. Extermination Mission The Extermination Mission saga is the second third of Nameless & Aimless. It introduces the most characters out of the three sagas and is the greatest in length. It is during the Extermination Mission that the system and history of bounty hunting is explained in significant detail, and it is also where much of Davy Jones' unknown past is revealed. Leviathan Summit Arc A summit of GBI representatives across the world is being held to devise a solution to the expanding roster of Leviathans, criminals that are deemed too dangerous to capture. Trivia Trivia goes here.